Stellaspes
by ArkytiorOswinSong
Summary: When Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Alec go to investigate a strange shop in Chinatown, they never expected to be thrown into an alternate universe where Valentine lives and controls the world and people they thought dead alive. Finding home will be hard but when they grow close to the citizens of that world, can they even bear to go? Clace, Malec & Sizzy!


**Stellaspes by ArkytiorOswinSon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

**Plot: This world exists in whole multiverse of other worlds, other people who look just like us living different lives. Simon and Izzy are thrust into a strange new world, Clary and Alec following after them. Getting home will be hard and the relations they make will be harder.**

**. . . .**

_**Prologue: Strangeling's Emporium of Strange Things**_

In the noisy, bustling and vibrant streets of Chinatown, where a cold breeze picked its way through the city, turning the green leaves of trees of summer to an lifeless brown, clouds rolling in threatening rain and everyone began wearing heavier clothing to keep themselves warm, Clary wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and break down to pieces again but she wouldn't.

She was a Shadowhunter now, not a silly mundane girl like she used to be. _He _wouldn't want her suffering forever.

Two Nephilim teens, a nerdy Daylighter and the former Shadowhunter lover of the High Warlock of Brooklyn stood outside a store, dressed in black gear and preparing for a fight. The store wasn't much on the outside, except for the male plastic mannequin wearing an anime plush toy version of Naruto sticky taped to the place where the sun doesn't shine and bound to catch your attention.

Clary put her hands on her hips, ignoring the mannequin, reading out the store sign: "Strangeling's Emporium of Strange Things. So far strange."

Other than the mannequin, the door to the emporium was neon pink and had a large poster of Uncle Sam with his hand pointing at you and saying _get with gay pride, bitches _followed by a pleasant smiley face.

"That mannequin's not strange, it's disgraceful!" Simon was glaring at the mannequin, truly angry over the choice of clothing. "For God's sake" – Simon could say Holy words now –"that's Naruto strapped to the mannequin's youknowwhat! Naruto, Clary, _Naruto_!"

Isabelle nudged Clary and asked her, "Who's Naruto?"

"He's one of Simon's nerdy comic characters," she explained. "Ignore it."

"Can we just hurry up?" Alec huffed impatiently and crossed his arms. His break-up with Magnus, which was over a year now, had put him in a sour mood. After what happened _there_, what they lost and what Alec and everyone had gone through, no one could blame him.

"Yeah," Simon agreed. "We have to free Naru-chan. Don't worry, Naru-chan, Simon will save you."

"And let's ignore that as well," Clary said as Simon stroked the glass separating him from the mannequin. Clary stepped forward; her hand grasping the crystal rose-shaped knob and turned it.

Outside, the store seemed like the same size as the rest of other Chinese shops lined against it. On the inside, it was bigger. Way bigger. It was shrouded in darkness, smelling of sulfur and eggs. The Nephilim brought out their witchlight on the Emporium as they slowly and cautiously made their way through it.

Several objects could be made out by the light of the witchlight: a large statue that closely resembled the Venus de Milo, a porcelain tub of purple slime that oddly sounding like it was faintly simmering that Isabelle almost fell into if not for Simon's vampire night vision. The semi-precious stones in the spaces between the black and white floorboard, reminded Clary of the library back at the Institute, and there were IVs tied together with a plastic skipping rope. All Clary could think was how much more random it could get.

She hit something hard, stumbling backwards.

"Clary!" Isabelle quietly hissed. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she answered, bringing her witchlight on what she collided with and her mouth dropping open at the sight. It was a Prince William wax figure, his face smeared with clown makeup, grinning, unaware of the bright green eyesore of a mankini as his attire. "Um …"

Simon saw the wax doll too. "Is that-"

"Yeah," Clary cut him off.

"Why-"

"I'm not sure if I want to know."

Alec groaned. He pulled out his Sensor from his pants pocket, illuminating the runes with his witchlight, punching them. "Are you kidding me?!" Alec shouted, breaking the silence they were supposed to maintain. "This was a complete waste of time."

Clary picked her way carefully though the nonsensical objects of Strangeling's Emporium, passing by a TV set that had _YO-freaking-LO _in red lipstick, to Alec and his Sensor. "What is it?"

"There's nothing, Clary," Alec answered. "There are remnants of Downworlder activity and demonic residue residing in the store but no demons whatsoever."

Clary scoffed unbelievingly. "Are you kidding me? You mean Maryse set us up. I knew she wanted us out of the Institute for a reason."

Alec made a sound that agreed with her last comment.

"Guys, let's go!" Clary called out in the darkness, shining her darkness on the emporium and treated to the sight of more weird, wacky things. Simon and Isabelle were missing from the light of the torch-like stones. There was no answer. "Guys?" Silence. "Simon? Isabelle?"

Clary began to get nervous. The new Nephlim remembered not to panic if you lost members of your party unexpectedly. Half of the chance they could be dead and the other fighting a demon.

"Daylighter!" Alec shouted. "Izzy!"

Just the emptiness of the emporium was the response. Clary and Alec exchanged a look, deciding to search further in the abyss. They moved forwards at first, slowly and moving at the same time. Clary had one hand on her seraph blade just in case.

She suddenly thought of Jace and how he would react if he saw her now. Venturing in the darkness, a fully-fledged Shadowhunter with a seraph blade at her belt, stronger and more like a warrior than ever.

Too bad he would never see it.

Clary carefully listened out for other noises. The sound of her boots on the wood, the hushed slow breathing, the eerie ringing silence –

"ISABELLE!" Simon's voice shook through the emporium. It was close and to their far left.

Clary didn't need to think twice. She rushed forward, Alec at her side, ducking, twisting and jumping through the things that threatened to slow them down. A feeling of desperation welled up in her chest, eager to reach the missing two. If she lost them as well, her slowly crumbling world would crumble even more.

_You're not going to lose them, Fairchild!_ A voice said in her head. _Just run._

An explosion of violent, dark colors – dark purple, scarlet, midnight blue, black, moss green – happened before her eyes, twisting and morphing before her own eyes. They must have been at the end of the store because a large brick wall was standing a few feet from them.

Something swept Clary off her feet, starting to drag her own somewhere unknown with force. She reached out for the nearest thing she could hold onto. The rich velvet tablecloth super glued to a round table that happened to be bolted to the floor. Alec was taken off balance, falling through the floor that gone diagonal. Clary held her hand out, catching the older Shadowhunter by his wrist and gripping it.

"Don't let go!" Clary could make out Simon's voice over the violent hurricane whistling of the air.

Clary saw that the explosion had turn into a raging storm of dark colors leading into a large jagged hole swallowing items like a Spock cardboard printout into its black mouth. He could make out Isabelle's black figure holding onto the arm of a brass statue like a lifeline while Simon not too far above her had his claws extended that punched holes strong enough in the floor for him to hold onto.

The light from the vortex cast a dim light that created shadows of everything. Clary held Alec's wrist tighter as the intensity of the devouring hole intensified. The table creaked ominously and a noise that sounded like Velcro unbuckling made her heart sink to her stomach, not that the hole already did. Alec was strong enough to place his other hand on her wrist, strengthening the hold.

Clary thought of ways that could close the gaping space in the hole that threatened to suck them in. Close it with something big enough. Not a thing like that in sight. And plus, was it just her or that vortex getting bigger? Draw a rune? Not if she wanted to toss herself and Alec into the unknown.

"SIMON!" Isabelle shrieked. Her grip on the statue was loosening, finger by finger. Simon screamed out her name. He freed one hand from the floorboards, holding out for Isabelle. Isabelle managed to push forwards, releasing one arm to grasp Simon's hand.

The hole grew bigger, the size of a large truck, the colors spinning around it growing wilder, and everything shuddered and jiggled.

Simon's claws tore through the wood. Clary's heart stopped. The vortex had pulled him from his formerly strong hold on the floorboards. Clary screamed her best friend's name. Alec screamed his sister's. Simon and Isabelle pulled each other close as they rocketed through the spinning nightmarish carousel of colors.

"ISABELLE!" Alec screamed. He looked back to Clary, bloodshot blue eyes pleading for her to let go. She was still in shock, begging in her head not to be real. "Clary, let go!" she still held on. The hole grew smaller and smaller, closing after swallowing Simon and Isabelle. "Clary! Please let go of my wrist!"

Alec had lost two siblings already. Both Clary and he couldn't bear if they lost another of their tightly knit family. They weren't.

_Dear Raziel_, she thought. _Please watch over us. _

Clary freed her finger of the tablecloth, sucking herself and Alec into the unknown. It all happened very fast.

A feeling more pungent and stronger than Portal travel overwhelmed her.

Alec's hand was torn from her.

The sounds of the hurricane turned into ghostlike moaning.

Her body, for a fleeting moment, was held in air before being sucked down violently to Angel knows where.


End file.
